Lost In Love
by Kim Ye Ni
Summary: Bagaimana nasib pernikahan sedarah yang mereka jalani? Apakah akan baik-baik saja seperti yang mereka harapkan, atau bahkan sebaliknya. Ditambah lagi kehadiran seseorang yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. KyuSung Fanfic/Sequel Need Mercy/HaeSung/KyuSung.. Hope you like it... Fanfic request... CHAPTER 2/3
1. Chapter 1

Mereka hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Salahkah jika mereka lari dari kenyataan dan memilih kehidupan mereka sendiri?

Mereka lari dari kota asal mereka. Kesuatu tempat untuk melangsungkan upacara sakral bernama pernikahan. Bersumpah untuk selalu bersama dan mengucapkan janji suci didepan Tuhan. Huh! Tidakkah mereka merasa malu. Dengan hubungan yang ada diantara mereka?

Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini. Keduanya merasakan cinta juga karena Tuhan bukan?

Apakah kehidupan dan pernikahan sedarah yang mereka jalani akan baik-baik saja? Atau selalu ditimpa masalah?

Itu semua tergantung pada mereka. Seberapa kuat mereka melaluinya. Dan akan berjanji selalu berasama apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**KyuSung Fanfic By BlackVoice GaemCloud**

**.**

**.**

**Lost In Love [Sequel Need Mercy]**

**Cast :** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae And Other

**Rate :** T

**Pairing :** KyuSung X HaeSung

**Genre :** Romance, Family (Maybe)

**Disc :** Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. KyuSung Saling Memiliki

**Warn :** OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ASBURT. ABSTARK. ALUR CEPAT. TYPO. WORD NYA BANYAK BANGER. JADI DIHARAPKAN MEMBACANYA DISAAT BANYAK WAKTU, DAN PERSIAPKAN DIRI KARENA FF INI MEMBOSANKAN ^^

**AN : **FF pesenan KasihCloud's lagi, tapi kali ini sequel ^^. Anggap aja Donghae itu lebih tinggi dari Yesung. dan juga rumah KyuSung itu kayak di Full House, pasti pernah nonton kan?

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

"Kim Yesung, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu? Menerimanya bagaimanapun keadaannya? Selalu menemaninya, dan menghiburnya ketika ia sedih? Merawatnya katika ia sakit?"

Yesung semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Pernikahan mereka hanya dilangsungkan tanpa ada orang yang tahu selain sang pastur disebuah gereja didaerah Incheon.

Kyuhyun berusaha menguatkan Yesung dengan cara mengelus tangan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Meyakinkan kalau ini tidak apa-apa, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bisa merahasiakannya.

"Ya, aku bersedia," Kepala Yesung tertunduk, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya, _namja _itu nampak tenang saja, dan seperti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Memang seharusnya begitu bukan?

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Yesung sebagai istrimu? Menerima semua kekurangannya, merawatnya ketika ia sakit? Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian kecuali Tuhan," Dengan yakin Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku bersedia," Ucapnya lantang.

Sekarang Yesung resmi memakai marga 'Cho'. Padahal mereka sedarah, dan seharunya memakai nama marga _appa _mereka bukan? Alasannya mudah saja. _Appa _mereka memiliki nama Kim Kibum, dan itu dipakai oleh Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun memakai marga e_omma _mereka 'Cho Ahra'. Bukannya a_ppa _mereka tidak menganggap mereka anak? Maka dari itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih marga Cho dan Yesung juga sudah menjadi istrinya, _namja _manis itu sudah berganti nama menjadi Cho Yesung. Lupakan masa lalu.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Yesung setelah memakaikan cincin dijari manis _namja _itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! _hyung_, lepaskan aku," Yesung berteriak serta meronta dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka berada dihalaman belakang rumah baru mereka. Disinilah mereka akan tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu disisa hidup sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"_Shiro. _Panggil aku dengan nama saja baby," Rajuk Kyuhyun seraya mendudukan tubuh Yesung dipangkuannya. Bibir Yesung mengerucut lucu, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika sekarang pipinya sudah memerah.

"Aku tidak terbiasa _hyung,_" Balas Yesung. Kedua matanya mengerjab imut didepan Kyuhyun.

"Maka dari itu, dari sekarang kau harus memanggilku Kyunnie," Yesung nampak berfikir, sebelum mengangguk patuh. Diciumnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian. Hah! Inilah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun, melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa batasan apapun yang menghalangi.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, bibir manis yang dulunya hanya khayalannya saja kini sudah menjadi miliknya, tubuh mungil yang dulu sangat ingin ia peluk sudah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Yesung.

Lupakan tentang dosa dan larangan sekarang.

"Kyunnie, terdengar lucu _hyung,_" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Yesung, sementara tangan Yesung melingkar dileher Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan pernyataan Yesung sekarang. Maaf? Untuk apa. Setahunya Yesung tidak pernah salah padanya. Malahan ia yang lebih banyak salah dan selalu berlaku dingin pada pria manis didepannya ini.

Mengerti akan raut wajah Kyuhyun, Yesung tesenyum hambar. "Anakmu, aku sudah membunuhnya," Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Aku kira apa. Sudahlah! Jangan diingat lagi, kita juga bisa membuatnya bukan?" Kyuhyun menempelkan kening mereka. Hingga Yesung dapat merasakan napas hangat beraroma _mint _itu menerpa kulit wajahnya. Dan lagi, pipinya bersemu merah.

"_Aniyo. _Aku merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membunuh Seohyun dan bayi yang bahkan belum lahir itu," Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dikecupnya bibir Yesung dengan lembut, seolah _namja _itu akan hancur jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Keluarga Seohyun saja percaya dengan ucapanku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah sayang. Salahkan rasa cintamu padaku," Kyuhyun kembali mengingat pada waktu itu. Dimana ia mengatakan pada keluarga Seohyun kalau istrinya itu dibunuh oleh 'perampok'. Mau bagaimanapun ini sudah terjadi, dan keluarga Seohyun merelakan _yeoja _cantik itu pergi bersama anak yang dikandungnya.

Ya! Kyuhyun benar. Memang ada perampok yang membunuh Seohyun. Dan perampok itu adalah Yesung, yang sudah mengambil seluruh rasa cintanya. Bahkan merasa tidak apa jika dibenci dunia. Semembutakan itukan cinta?

"_Hyung," _Yesung mulai resah dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap paha bagian dalamnya, ia sungguh tidak mau melakukan itu sekarang. Ia masih merasa malu pada Kyuhyun, walau sekarang Kyuhyun bukan lagi '_hyungnya' _melainkan sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau _hyung,_" Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, lalu beralih duduk disebelah pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Padahal ia ingin sekali mencicipi tubuh _dongsaeng_nya. Dan lihatlah, apa yang Yesung lakukan. Menolaknya.

"Aku dengar,-" Yesung menghela napas. Dengan tidak yakin menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Jika, hubungan sedarah akan berdampak pada anak kita nanti,"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Yesung selalu menolak untuk berhubungan, setiap kali ia ingin melakukannya Yesung pasti beralasan, entah itu sakitlah, lelah, atau sebagainya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, membuat Yesung memiringkan kepalanya. "Hanya percaya padaku, maka semuanya tidak akan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan," Kemudian Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Yesung.

Yesung tesenyum, namun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya, walau mungkin ini adalah malam pertama mereka setelah pernikahan berlangsung. "_Shiro._ Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa berjalan Kyunnie? Kau akan tugas selama beberapa minggu keluar kota, kan?" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia malu dengan panggilan barunya kepada Kyuhyun.

Ini jelas terasa berbeda, dulu ia hanya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan _hyung_, itupun dibalas Kyuhyun dengan 'eoh' yang dingin. Dan sekarang, ia memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Ayolah sayang, tidakkah kau kasihan padaku?" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh mungil Yesung. Namun Yesung selalu menghindari tatapannya.

"_Arra_, aku menyerah!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya sedikit gerutuan lolos dari bibirnya. Yesung tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuhyun. "Cepatlah selesaikan tugasmu, setelah kau pulang, aku berjanji akan mengijinkanmu melakukannya," Ucap Yesung disertai desahan menggoda.

Kyuhyun menahan kepala Yesung, membuat uke manis itu gelabakan. "Dengan senang hati sayang, tunggulah aku," Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik kepala Yesung untuk melihat wajah cantik Yesung.

Cup...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi terasa masih dingin dimusim semi kali ini. Membuat orang-orang harus memakai pakaian tebal untuk membuat tubuh mereka tidak kedinginan. Atau hanya memakai syal dileher seperti si manis ini.

"Kyu," Panggilnya manja kepada sang suami. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung, pria mungil tersebut tengah memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Hum?" Balas Kyuhyun seraya merapikan dasinya. "Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak suka sendiri," Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yesung. Lalu mengecup pipi _chubby _itu lembut.

"Aku tidak akan lama," Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Kembali memakan nasi goreng yang dibuat Yesung. "Kau tidak berniat selingkuh, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, untuk apa aku selingkuh sedangkan aku mempunyai yang lebih manis disini?" Yesung tersipu malu, segera ia menghambiskan makanannya.

"Aku selesai," Ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan. Kemudian tertawa hampir bersamaan juga. "Kau meniruku, _eoh_?" Tuduh Yesung dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau yang meniruku," Balas Kyuhyun sengit. Yesung menurunkan jarinya, bibirnya berpout tidak terima. "Baiklah! Kyunnie yang tampan," Tekankan pada kata terakhirnya. Yesung terpaksa mengucapkan itu, jika tidak maka perdebatan kecil ini akan menjadi besar dan dapat dipastikan mereka akan berkelahi. Seperti anak kecil.

"Aku berangkat sayang, baik-baik dirumah," Yesung mengangguk singkat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. "Kau tidak mau mengantarkan suamimu ini sampai depan pintu?"

Akhirnya Yesung berdiri, digandengnya tangan Kyuhyun menuju pintu utama rumah sederhana mereka. "Marah _eoh_?" Goda Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Yesung, lalu mempertemukan dadanya dengan punggung Yesung. Membuat Yesung merasakan kehangatan menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya, terlebih lagi kedua pipinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan ini, hanya saja rasanya tatap sama seperti waktu pertama Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"_Saranghae_," Bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan telinga Yesung. "Nado," Balas Yesung dengan tersenyum manis.

Seletah melewati masa-masa seperti itu setiap paginya, akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Sedangkan Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian mobil Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat ditikungan jalan. Yesung kembali masuk kerumah.

Sendirian disini tidak nyaman juga, memang benar rumah yang dibeli Kyuhyun terbilang lebih kecil dari rumah mereka dulu, tetap saja Yesung merasa ini besar untuk didiami mereka berdua, apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun akan tidak berada dirumah selama beberapa minggu kedepan.

Yesung lebih memilih jalan-jalan menggunakan sepeda disekitar laut yang terbentang dibelakang rumahnya, menikmati tiupan angin serta suara ombak mengahantam karang.

Jika mereka berdua jalan-jalan saat malam hari disini terasa lebih menyengangkan, fikir Yesung. Dan ia berjanji akan jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun jika _namja_ itu sudah pulang dari tugas kantornya.

"Yesung!" Lamunan Yesung lantas buyar. Ada yang memanggilnya? Setahunya ia tidak mengenal siapapun didaerah ini, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dengan tidak yakin Yesung menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya, ada seorang pria tampan tengah terseyum dengan melambaikan tangan padanya. "_Nugu_?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"_Aigoo_! Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Donghae, dulu rumahku juga diSeoul, tidak terlalu jauh darimu," Mata Yesung setengah membulat. Donghae tetangganya, kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu.

"Dengan siapa kau kesini? _Hyung_mu?" Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya. Sampai akhirnya Donghae menggoncang pelan tubuhnya membuatnya tersadar. "Ah! _Ye_, dengan Kyuhyun,"

Donghae tersenyum. "Mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kau?" Tiba-tiba Donghae mengambil sepeda Yesung, lalu menyuruh si manis untuk menjauh. Yesung dibuat bingung karenanya. "Duduklah, kita jalan-jalan berdua,"

"Ah!" Yesung tercengang. Ia hanya dapat memandang Donghae dengan melongo. Merasa Yesung sama sekali tidak duduk dibelakangnya, akhirnya Donghae menengok kebelakang, membuat _namja _manis itu juga menatap Donghae. "Tunggu apa lagi, kajja,"

Dengan ragu-ragu Yesung duduk dibelakang namja itu, Donghae mulai mengayuh sepedanya agak cepat. "Pegangan Yesung-ah," Ia kembali tercengang, sebenarnya Yesung tidak mau, hanya saja karena takut jatuh akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara khas malam disekitar lautan sedikit menenangkan Yesung, pria bertubuh kecil tersebut terus memakan snack yang ia beli disupermarket tadi pagi bersama Donghae seraya masih memfokuskan tatapannya pada _telivisi_.

Ia heran, kenapa Donghae mengenalnya sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki itu. Ia juga takut, bagaimana jika Donghae mengetahui pernikahan yang ia jalani bersama Kyuhyun. Apakah ia harus pindah dari tempat ini? Padahal Yesung sudah merasa nyaman dirumah ini.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat Yesung tersadar. Ia sudah mengetahui siapa si pengetuk pintu karena Donghae mengatakan jika ingin berkunjung kerumahnya malam ini. Dan sepertinya Donghae tidak berbohong.

"_Changkkaman_," Teriak Yesung. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari sofa yang sudah ia duduki dengan nyaman, melangkah menuju pintu utama.

KLEK

Pitu terbuka, Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat Donghae datang membawa perlengkapan berkemah. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya bingung seraya menunjuk tas besar yang dibawa Donghae. Kini Donghae yang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkemah dibelakang rumahmu? Sekalian melihat bintang, cuaca sedang cerah malam ini, kurasa kita bisa bersantai disana," Jelasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan itu. "T-tapi diluar dingin,"

"Kita bisa berbagi selimut atau mungkin berpelukan, kurasa cara itu bisa membuat tubuh merasa hangat, kan?"

Tidak. Ini sama saja ia mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Sedangkan suaminya itu tengah bekerja untuknya, kenapa ia justru bersama lelaki lain? Yang bahkan statusnya baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Aniyo_. Aku rasa tidak bisa," Tolak Yesung. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendirian karena _hyung_mu bekerja?

"Tapi aku hanya tidak mau. Sendirian dirumah juga tidak akan membuatku mati," Ucap Yesung dingin, ia tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini. Memang siapa Donghae? Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah memaksanya.

Donghae tetap tersenyum. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa kecewa sekaligus terluka karena perkataan Yesung yang begitu dingin padanya. "Ah! kau benar, aku akan kembali lagi besok. _Jaljayo_,"

Donghae melangkah dengan berat meninggalkan Yesung, sementara _namja _manis itu masih saja berdiri didepan pintu serta tatapannya yang tidak bersahabat. "Maafkan aku Hae-ya,"

Akhirnya Yesung kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya, masuk kedalam dan menonton _telivisi _sepertinya bisa mengembalikan _mood_-nya yang mulai memburuk. Seandainya saja Kyuhyun berada didekatnya, pasti suaminya itu akan memeluk untuk menenangkannya, tapi sekarang ia harus rela menunggu Kyuhyun kembali selama beberapa minggu, atau lebih tepatnya sampai dua minggu.

Itu tidak masalah, untuk orang yang ia cintai. Dan selama Kyuhyun masih mencintainya. Dan ia yakin, cinta Kyuhyun padanya tidak akan berkurang.

Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat bagaimana cara yang dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika ia terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruknya, yaitu dengan memeluknya erat atau bahkan menciumnya.

Yesung menghela napas, lalu memutuskan memasuki kamar yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Tidur, walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pendengarannya disapa oleh suara indah burung-burung diluar sana, tapi suara ombaklah yang paling mendominasi. Jendela yang berada disebelah kanannya manampilkan _sunrise_ yang begitu indah, membuat matanya sedikit agak silau.

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya, suara orang mengetuk pintu rumahnya terpaksa membuatnya segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan enggan.

"Ada apa Hae-ya?" Seperti tadi malam, Yesung kembali berteriak sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

KLEK

Seulas senyuman menawan seperti tidak pernah pudar dari wajah Donghae, terbukti ia yang selalu menampilkan senyuman pada Yesung meski namja itu membentaknya dengan dingin. "Yesung-ah, apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

Donghae tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Yesung agar mau jalan-jalan dengannya, tapi maksud Donghae mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan bukan hanya jalan-jalan biasa, ia ingin lebih. "Aku baru bangun tidur Hae-ah,"

"Aku akan menunggu," Ucapnya cepat. Yesung berdecak. "Masuklah, pasti akan sangat lama menungguku,"

Yesung melebarkan pintu rumahnya, menyuruh Donghae untuk segera masuk. Dan pria tampan itu berjalan mengekor dibelakang Yesung, menatap punggung Yesung yang menurutnya seksi. "Duduklah, apa kau mau minum?"

Donghae menggeleng, lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa dekat _televisi_. "Tunggu _nde_, jika kau bosan hidupkan saja TV, atau jika kau haus bisa ambil minum sendiri, kan?"

"_Ye_," Balas Donghae singkat. Kemudian membiarkan Yesung masuk kedalam kamar. Matanya menatap nyalang isi rumah sederhana itu, dengan _design_ arsitektur yang mewah memberikan kesan nyaman bagi orang yang berada disini, termasuk dirinya, ia menjadi ingin lebih berlama-lama disini –bersama Yesung tentunya.

Helaan napas keluar dari sepasang bibir merah itu. Benar kata Yesung, ini memang sangat lama. Berapa jam lagi waktu _namja_ manis itu untuk mandi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Suara _baritone _lembut tersebut menyapa pendengarannya. Donghae tersenyum singkat melihat Yesung duduk disebelahnya, ada batas diantara mereka.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" Donghae tersenyum hambar. "Hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Ucapnya agak melemah.

Melihat ekspresi Donghae, sepertinya lelaki itu sangat berharap kalau ia menyetujui ajakannya. "Ah, baiklah,"

"_Gomawo,_" Yesung tertawa melihat wajah Donghae yang lebih mirip anak kecil sedang kesenangan karena dibelikan mainan baru. "_Jja,_"

"_Eoh?" _Yesung tersentak karena Donghae lantas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, membawanya kebelakang rumah. "Hae-ya,"

Donghae berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, lebih memilih terus menyeret Yesung menuju sebuah sepeda. "Kita jalan-jalan,"

Setelah sampai didekat sepeda, akhirnya Donghae menyuruh Yesung duduk didepannya, bukan berarti Yesung yang membonceng Donghae. "_Kajja_, ini lebih baik, aku ingin melihat wajahmu Yesung-ah, jadi kau harus duduk didepanku, bukan dibelakang,"

"_Aniyo. _aku dibelakang saja," Donghae menyerah, daripada Yesung tidak mau, lebih baik ia saja yang mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha... hentikan Hae-ya," Yesung terus berlari menghindari siraman air yang ditujukan Donghae kepadanya. Saat ini mereka berada dibibir air, saling siram-menyiram membuat keduanya basah. "Kau yang berhenti,"

Yesung juga ikut menyiram Donghae dengan air. Kesal karena siraman Yesung, akhirnya Donghae mengejar _namja _manis itu. "Yah!"

Yesung berdecak marah. Setelah mendapatkannya, Donghae malah menusuk-nusuk pinggang dan perutnya. "Hahah.. berhenti Donghae.. hahaha.."

Donghae menatap wajah manis Yesung, dan lelaki itu masih saja tertawa, bahkan saat ia sudah berhenti menggelitiknya. "_Sunset,_"

Gumam Donghae. Yesung ikut memandang kearah laut, matahari terbenam dengan sangat indah. "_Yeoppuda,_" Balas Yesung. Ia hanya diam saat Donghae tidak lagi menggelitiknya, meliankan memeluknya dengan erat, ia terlalu terpesona pada matahari tenggelam itu.

"Cantik, seperti mu. _Saranghae, _aku menyukaimu Yesung-ah,"

Yesung terpaku, tidak dapat bergerak. Pelukan Donghae padanya semakin erat, bahkan sekarang pria itu meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kanannya, hingga Yesung dapat melihat jelas wajah Donghae. Terlebih ia sedikit kaget merasakan detak jantung Donghae, sangat cepat. Dan ia merasakan itu. "Apa maksdumu?"

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari _sunset _dan _sunrise _itu. Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah,"

"Saat kau pindah bersama Kyuhyun karena kematian Seohyun, aku merasa kosong. Wajah manis yang aku lihat setiap hari sudah tidak ada, walau aku tidak pernah melihat senyumanmu waktu itu, tapi entah kenapa kau seolah menjadi candu untukku, aku merasa selalu ingin melihatmu, tanpa kau balas melihatku."

Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan Donghae mencurahkan isi hati dan apa yang dirasakan Donghae padanya. "Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, dan hanya dapat berada dibelakangmu. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar Kyuhyun karena selalu bersikap dingin padamu, aku benci itu. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak memiliki keberanian, hanya bisa marah melihat itu,"

"Keputusanku untuk kembali ke Incheon ternyata tepat, Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita. Sekarang, aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Kyuhyun menyakitimu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melawannya untukmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Donghae yang melingkari perutnya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan ini? Bodoh jika ia mengatakan sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak perlu mencampuri urusannya. Lalu ia harus mengatakan apa? "Aku akan menemanimu, dan menjadi sandaran untukmu. Tidak akan aku biarkan Kyuhyun bersikap dingin lagi,"

Donghae mengecup pipi lembut Yesung. Begitu lama hingga matahari benar-benar hilang dan malam mulai menggantikan itu.

Pengakuan cinta Donghae. Catat hal bersejarah ini. Dengan s_unset _yang menjadi latar mereka, terasa sangat romantis. Dan berbeda saat Kyuhyun mengatakan juga mencintainya, sangat tragis.

.

-**T.B.C-**

**.**

**Aku gak yakin sebenarnya. Entahlah semoga saja hasilnya memuaskan, bagaimana menurutmu Sangie? Pasti gaje, kan? Maafkan eonnimu ini T.T**

**Padahal ini mau dibuat oneshoot, hanya saja sepertinya masalah masih panjang. Dan akhirnya mungkin ini Cuma dua chapter, dan kemungkinan akan end di chap selanjutnya. ^^**

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Love**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**Genre : **Romance, Family (Maybe)

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **KyuSung/ HaeSung

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milk Tuhan

**Warn : **FF absurt, aneh, penuh typo, dll.. Male Pregnant (XD)

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dipecat Yesung-ah,"

2 Minggu sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun kembali kerumah tentu membuat Yesung senang, tapi suatu hal yang ia dengar dari sang suami membuatnya bingung harus bersikap senang atau sedih.

Kyuhyun dipecat? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal lelaki itu sudah memenuhi tugasnya selama 2 Minggu lamanya.

"Wae? Kenapa bisa?" Yesung mengelus pundak Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan lelaki tampan itu, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku masih punya tabungan hyung, kurasa kita bisa menggunakannya dulu selama hyung mencari pekerjaan," Yesung masih berusaha menguatkan suaminya. Bagaimanapun kesedihan Kyuhyun kesedihannya juga, bagaimana bisa ia bahagia melihat kakaknya sedih seperti ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat hancur, bertahun-tahun sudah ia bekerja diperusahaan itu kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Dipecat tanpa alasan, tidak masuk akal bukan? "Maaf, seharusnya aku datang membuatmu bahagia, tapi justru membuatmu ikut merasakan kesedihanku." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil sang adik yang masih berada dibahunya, lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yesung.

"Ani hyung, kau ada bersamaku itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia," Yesung tersenyum tulus, senyuman termanis yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat, beruntungnya ia memiliki istri seperti Yesung.

"Mian." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, tidak lama kemudian ia membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.

Ia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi didunia ini, hanya Yesung bersamanya sudah cukup. Tidak apa ia tidak bekerja asalkan Yesung ada disampingnya, dan ia tidak membutuhkan harta berlimpah karena kehadiran Yesung jauh lebih berharga daripada tumpukan uang. Tapi tanpa uang, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka tidak bisa makan. Kyuhyun menggeleng mencoba menepis pemikirannya, biarkan ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yesung tanpa memikirkan apapun hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada pepatah mengatakan seberapapun kau mencoba menyimpan bangkai maka baunya akan tecium juga, sepertinya hal itu berlaku pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Meski mereka sudah menutupi keberadaan hubungan mereka diluar tapi tetap saja ada yang curiga.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Yesung, 2 minggu lalu dimana ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung terus berputar diingatannya.

"_Maafkan aku Hae-ya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." _ Perktaan Yesung masih berada dikepalanya, terngiang jelas memenuhi gendang telinganya. Apa alasan Yesung menolak lelaki sempurna sepertinya? Tidak lama ini ia menaruh curiga pada Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia seperti mengendus ada sesuatu diantara kakak-beradik itu.

Selama 2 minggu juga Yesung terus menghindarinya, jika mereka bertemu maka Yesung akan berlari dan tidak mau bertatap muka.

Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Yesung terlihat sangat romantis bersama Kyuhyun, bukan hanya mendengar dari para tetangga sekitar rumahnya. Ya, banyak yang mengatakan Kyuhyun teramat sangat menyayangi Yesung, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah menikahi Yesung sebelum mereka pindah kesini.

Donghae tentu curiga, hampir setiap tetangga yang ia temui hanya membahas kemesraan pasangan 'suami-istri' yang sebenarnya adalah 'kakak-beradik' itu. Ha~ Sungguh membuatnya bingung saja, atau apakah Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkan Yesung selaku adik kandungnya untuk diperintah sesuka hati? Jika benar begitu maka ia akan mebawa kabur Yesung menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kini kakinya sudah sampai dibelakang rumah Yesung, tubuhnya menghadap langsung kejendela dimana jendela itu adalah jendela kamar Yesung, jarak berdirinya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar beberapa meter dan ia dapat melihat walau tidak terlalu jelas apa yang ada didalamnya, entah ceroboh atau memang bodoh jendela itu tidak ditutupi tirai dengan benar.

Donghae memutuskan menengok kedalamnya, awalnya ia bingung karena lampu disana terlihat remang-remang, tapi semakin ia memperjelas pendengarannya dan menajamkan pandangannya saat itu juga mulut maupun matanya terbuka lebar.

Tanpa aku jelaskanpun kalian sudah tahu apa yang membuat Donghae kaget seperti ini. Matanya tak terlepas dari kedua kakak-beradik yang kini tengah berada diatas ranjang serta bibir mereka berpagut mesra, terlebih posisi Kyuhyun yang hampir menindihi tubuh mungil orang yang ia sukai tersebut.

Cukup. Sudah cukup ia melihat adegan itu sampai disini saja.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal, jadi Yesung tidak mau menerima dirinya karena larangan Kyuhyun, dan lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai kakak Yesung itu hanya memanfaatkan adiknya, fikir Donghae.

Lelaki tampan berjuluk ikan tersebut berjalan menuju pintu, didobraknya dengan paksa pintu itu menggunakan kakinya hingga terbuka, ia lalu memasuki rumah Yesung secara tidak sopan. Tahu pasti sudah dengan tujuannya yaitu kekamar Yesung, Donghae berjalan kearah sana, dimana pendengarannya mendengar jelas suara-suara aneh.

"Yesung-ah!" Seru Donghae geram, ditendangnya sekali lagi pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut. Sekarang dua _namja _terlihat diatas tempat tidur sedang mencumbu tubuh pasangannya, ah, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun sibuk pada tubuh adiknya sendiri.

"Hyunghhh~"

"Kyuhyuh-ssi!" Mata kedua kakak-beradik itu menatap seseorang yang kini berada diambang pintu, Yesung segera manarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang _topless _sementara Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Nuguya? Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu." Donghae tertawa hambar. "Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi ini alasan Yesung menolakku?" Tatapan Donghae beralih pada Yesung, lelaki manis itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah.

"Yesung-ah, siapa dia?" Kyuhyun merangkak menjauhi adiknya, tak henti-hentinya ia menatap Donghae penasaran sekaligus marah.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri? Oh, atau kematian Seohyun-ssi itu juga karenamu?" Yesung tidak dapat berbuat apapun disini, jika ia mengaku maka semuanya akan terbongkar, tapi jika ia tidak mengaku maka Donghae akan salah faham, dan sudah jelas apa yang akan Donghae lakukan.

"Ini urusan pribadi.. Orang tidak dikenal sepertimu sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur." Ucap Kyuhyun santai seolah jika mereka ketahuan itu tidak apa-apa. "Mana bisa aku membiarkan kalian berduaan sementara aku tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan diantara kalian."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, ia berdecak kesal sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ya! Ini hidupku dan adikku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa kenapa malah mengatur kami? Sebaiknya urus saja urusanmu sendiri,"

Ucapnya lagi-lagi terlalu santai untuk masalah seperti ini. Yesung tidak diam, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah merapikan pakaiannya didalam selimut.

"Donghae-ya, hyung benar. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami." Yesung berucap, kepalanya tertunduk takut menatap dua lelaki yang kini menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu Yesung-ah?"

"Oh! Donghae-ssi, sebaiknya kau keluar. Sungguh tidak sopan masuk tanpa permisi," Donghae diam membiarkan tubuhnya didorong Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah dengan tidak sopan, setelahnya pintu dibanting tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Jadi kalian-?.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kau akan hancur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku takut hyung." Yesung tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada jari Kyuhyun, sementara kakaknya itu tidak membicarakan apapun sejak satu jam lalu mereka duduk diruang tengah ini.

Fikirannya sangat kacau, baru saja ia dipecat, tidak lama kemudian seseorang bernama Donghae mengetahui hubungan mereka. Ah! Sungguh membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Bagaimanapun mereka harus pergi dari sini.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi sebelum menatap Yesung sembari tersenyum, meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja walau nyatanya keadaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendukung.

"Kita pergi hari ini." Yesung hanya menurut, ia mengangguk mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. "Yang jauh dari Seoul dan Incheon, kemana kau mau?" Lanjutnya.

"Kemana saja. Asalkan bersama hyung," Kyuhyun tersenyum. Inilah yang membuatnya mencintai Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Sebuah _smartphone _menjadi korban kekesalan lelaki ini, dengan tidak elitenya ia terbanting menghantam tembok dan setelahnya rusak tak berbentuk.

Lelaki dengan _dimple _dikedua pipinya itu menatap tajam seorang lagi yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Mereka menikah? Bukannya Kyuhyun itu kakaknya Yesung?" Sekali lagi ia hampir membanting laptop jika tidak ditahan orang satunya.

Beberapa hari ini ia mencari info tentang Yesung –seseorang yang dulu menjadi obsesinya bahkan sampai sekarang. Setelah tahu keberadaan Yesung malah berita yang tidak ingin ia dengar malah sampai ketelinganya, Yesung menikah dengan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas kakak kandung lelaki itu sendiri.

Dunia sudah gila, fikirnya.

"Apa mereka masih tinggal disana?" Lelaki tampan itu, biasa dipanggil Siwon berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, kedua matanya terpejam sembari mengambil napas panjang. "Sepertinya masih. Dari info yang aku dapat Kyuhyun dipecat dari perusahannya,"

"Baguslah. Lebih baik mereka menderita." Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus merebut Yesung dari Kyuhyun atau siapapun yang hendak mengambil manusia manis tersebut.

"Bisa kau kirimkan bunga kerumah mereka?" Ucap Siwon pada lelaki berusia kira-kira 29 yang berstatus sekretaris pribadinya itu. "Bunga apa?"

"Terserah. Yang paling bagus dan mahal, tulis disana dari Siwon." Sekretaris Lee membungkuk hormat pada Siwon sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan besar itu meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri yang belum juga menghentikan seringaiannya. Entah apa yang berada difikiran lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di Daejon disebuah rumah mungil sambil mengurusi cafe kecil-kecilan yang ia dirikan bersama Yesung dari uang hasil penjualan rumah mereka di Incheon, hasilnya lumayan banyak dan itu cukup untuk mereka membeli rumah baru meski tidak besar dan membangun cafe sebagai penghasilan mereka selama Kyuhyun mencari pekerjaan baru.

Kini mereka diterima baik dimasyarakat tanpa ada rasa curiga, terlebih Yesung banyak disukai anak-anak disekitar sana membuat Yesung tidak merasa kesepian. Atau terkadang ia menemani Kyuhyun melayani pelanggan dicafe mereka.

Sekarang kedua kakak-beradik itu tengah menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan menikmati suasana ditempat baru ini, tanpa memikirkan apapun sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Yesung-ah.." Pria manis yang dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya kesamping kiri tepat dimana sang kakak berada. "Ne, hyung?"

"Aku ingin punya anak," Pipi Yesung menghangat, entahlah. Ucapan kakaknya barusan terlalu santai diucapkan dan Kyuhyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja sementara dirinya merasa suasana mulai canggung.

"Aniya hyung, aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana." Kalimat itu tanpa sadar Yesung ucapkan, meski jauh didalam hatinya ia menginginkan seorang anak kecil yang kelak mereka besarkan bersama lalu memanggilnya _'eomma'.. _Itu cita-cita seorang istri bukan? Membangun keluaga kecil dan hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa masalah. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak menginginkan itu.

"Kukira kau sudah siap," Ucap Kyuhyun agak kecewa mendengar penolakan Yesung secara tidak langsung, jujur ia iri melihat tetangga disekitar mereka menimang seorang anak kecil, mengajak mereka bermain, jalan-jalan, dan mengantarkan anak mereka kesekolah. Kyuhyun sangat ingin melakukannya juga.

"Mungkin tidak lama lagi, atau besok. Aku mungkin siap," Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah ucapan Yesung berakhir. "Aku pegang janjimu,"

"Ne.." Balas Yesung tanpa rasa curiga, ia sudah mengatakan mungkin'kan tadi. Jika ia masih malu ia bisa mengatakan lain kali

Keesokan harinya rumah mungil berwarna cokelat dengan pagar disekililingnya milik keluarga Cho nampak tenang, aktivitas berjalan seperti biasa. Yesung sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan mereka, sementara Kyuhyun memeriksa hasil perkembangan coffe shop mereka akhir-akhir ini, semuanya berjalan lancar, bisnis mereka secara pesat berkembang, mungkin tidak lama setelah ini mereka akan membuat bangunan itu tampak lebih besar.

"Makanlah dulu," Yesung menyerahkan sepiring sandwich dihadapan Kyuhyun, setelahnya ia menaruh secangkir mocha latte kesukaan sang suami. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menyambut perlakuan Yesung.

"Kau tidak makan?" Kepala Yesung menggeleng singkat. "Apa karena malam tadi kau tidak mau makan? Atau nafsu makanmu hilang karenaku?" Yesung lantas menggeleng cepat. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya dengan indah, seberapapun ia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun melakukan itu hasilnya gagal, ia teringat janjinya sebelum Kyuhyun pergi menjalankan tugas kantornya. Alhasil mereka melakukannya tadi malam ( XD ), dan kini Yesung merasa bagian bawahnya sangat sakit, apalagi saat ia berjalan.

"Kau dirumah saja ne, jangan kemana-mana." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Yesung, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan dan Yesung akan segera mengandung anak mereka. Kyuhyun tidak sabar hal itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka sudah tidak tinggal disana." Ucap sekretaris Lee pada Siwon yang sedang duduk dibangku meja kerjanya, lelaki itu mengeram tertahan. Emosinya memuncak, kenapa mendapatkan Yesung terasa sangat sulit baginya.

"Kau tahu dimana sekarang dia tinggal?" Sekretaris Lee menggeleng. Siwon menghela napasnya kesal. "Coba kau cari, gagalkan apa saja bisnis mereka dan buat dua pilihan."

Sekretaris Lee yang mengerti maksud Siwon membungkuk sejenak lalu keluar ruangan itu atas perintah sang atasan. Siwon terus berfikir bagaimana caranya membuat Yesung menderita bersama Kyuhyun, dan ia akan datang sebagai penyelamat lalu menawarkan Yesung untuk bersamanya, mudah bukan.

Ia punya segalanya dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki apapun, ia merasa semua mudah asalkan ada uang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu cepat, tidak terasa bagi pasangan suami-istri ini. Yesung dinyatakan mengandung sejak 2 minggu yang lalu membuat seluruh perhatian Kyuhyun tercurah padanya, Kyuhyun yang biasanya sibuk mengurus berkembangnya cafe mereka memilih tinggal dirumah dan mempercayakan coffe shop itu pada karyawan kepercayaannya, sementara dirinya terfokus menjaga Yesung.

Apapun yang Yesung inginkan Kyuhyun turuti, rasanya ia sangat senang akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Kyuhyun mengusap perut Yesung yang sedikit membesar, meski belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana tapi Kyuhyun merasa senang, bayi yang selama ini ia impikan akan segera keluar dari rahim Yesung beberapa bulan lagi. Ia akan sabar menunggu.

"Aku baru tahu rasanya mengandung hyung," Yesung meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana, apa sakit?" Yesung menggeleng sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Sangat menyengkan, kau selalu ada disisiku dan menemaiku."

Keduanya berpandangan lama, saling menyelami mata masing-masing mencoba mencari ketulusan disana.

Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hidup damai ditempat baru mereka. Seorang lelaki bernama Donghae frustasi mengetahui Yesung meninggalkan Incheon, sementara namja lainnya bernama Siwon terlihat geram mendengar kabar kepindahan lelaki obsesinya.

Kyuhyun harap tidak ada yang menemukan mereka disini, dan membiarkan mereka bahagia tanpa gangguan.

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Entahlah! Silahkan jika mau marahin aku (TmT) .. Kompalin keaku,, Pm aja jika yang beneran mau marah #plak.**

**Mohon maaf terbesar padamu Saengie (Y.Y) udah lama, gak memuaskan pula, idenya kadang muncul kadang hilang, jd saat aku mau ngetik yg muncul malah ide ff lain #reaseon.. #ditabok.. **

**-MIANHAE-**


End file.
